1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a combined push/pull electric switch and circuit breaker device which is especially well adapted for use in power supply units but could have other uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power supply units called "power strips" are typically used to supply a plurality of electrical devices with electrical power from a conventional single wall-mounted plug-in outlet or receptacle. A typical power strip comprises a housing, a plurality of individual plug-in receptacles mounted on the housing and electrically connected in parallel with each other, a two (or three) conductor line cord having a male plug at its remote end for connection to a conventional wall-mounted receptacle, and a combined on/off electric switch and an overload-responsive circuit breaker device mounted in the housing and electrically connected between the line cord and the plurality of receptacles on the housing. The combined switch/circuit breaker enables the power strip receptacles to be turned on and off as desired and to be turned off automatically in the case of an overload or power surge.
One prior art combined switch/circuit breaker device comprises a manually operable switch actuator which has on/off positions and a small "status light", such as a diode or bulb associated therewith, which, when illuminated, visually indicates that the actuator is in "on" position, that the combined switch/circuit breaker device is closed and that the power strip receptacles are energized. When the status light is not illuminated, the indication is that the power strip receptacles are de-energized, and the position of the rocker switch actuator (off or on) indicates, respectively, that the switch is open or that the circuit breaker has tripped.
It is desirable to provide an improved combined switch/circuit breaker device which is simpler and less costly than, but just as useful and reliable as, prior art devices.